ANOTHER WAY OUT
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: "Celui qui trouvera Reek en premier, aura le droit de le sauter!" furent les mots de Ramsay Snow avant de lancer ses chiennes et ses hommes à la poursuite de Theon à travers les bois. [MxM] Thramsay.


**Hello ! Une petite fanfic Thramsay ... Je n'ai pas à vous prévenir que, ce sera un peu morbide. N'est-ce pas ? Ah, ah. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **"RUN REEK, RUN !"**

Quel jour était-il ? Quelle heure ?

Théon avait perdu la notion du temps à force de rester cloîtrer dans l'obscurité du chenil dans lequel il était enfermé comme un animale, souvent pour plusieurs jours. Mais Ramsay était si bon avec lui pour le laisser dormir au chaud dans le chenil avec ses filles, ses chiennes. Il avait apprit par les coups à ne plus parler, sauf si son maître le lui demandait.

Il n'était que la créature du Dreadfort, un chien.

Les chiens n'étaient pas des Princes, les chiens ne parlaient pas, les chiens obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, peu importe l'ordre donné.

Qui était Théon Greyjoy ? Un turncloak, un traître, mais cet homme était mort.

Il ne restait que Reek, parfait et loyale Reek.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, cherchant à réchauffer son corps gelé mais ses habits n'étaient pas assez épais pour le réchauffer. Il finit par s'endormir malgré ses grelottements et son ventre vide, espérant mourir dans son sommeil, comme à chaque nuits.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand Reek se réveilla en sursaut avec un petit glapissement de douleur. Il replia ses jambes contre lui, protégeant son corps contre l'assaut d'un gros rat qui avait osé le mordre dans son sommeil. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, frottant sa petite coupure au niveau de sa cheville en jurant de se venger.

Mais le ventre de Reek était d'un tout autre avis. C'était impensable, mais il était tellement ... Affamé, il en salivait. Il se redressa de sa position allongée pour se mettre sur ses genoux à la manière d'un félin en position de chasse et doucement, il ramena ses deux mains au dessus du rongeur et attendit le bon moment pour l'attraper.

L'animale couina et se débattu dans les mains du prisonnier mais il fut assez vif pour lui tordre le cou et mettre fin à sa vie misérable de rongeur. Aussitôt que la vie quitta le petit corps de l'animale, le rouquin le porta à ses lèvres, hésitant, puis le bruit de son ventre lui donna le courage de planter ses dents cassées, brisant les os fragiles de son repas de fortune, déchirant la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sang chaud couler dans sa bouche, le long de son menton. Il avala tout ce qu'il put de comestible jusqu'à ce qu'il jette la dépouille dans le coin de sa cage.

Les chiennes se mirent à aboyer lorsque _Damon Dance-for-me_ entra dans le chenil. Reek retomba sur ses fesses, reculant un peu plus au fond de la cage afin de se cacher comme un misérable sachant très bien qu'il avait commit une erreur. Il savait qu'il allait être puni pour avoir mangé ...

Lorsque le blond se posta devant sa cage, il baissa les yeux en guise de soumission, fixant les bottes sales de ce dernier avant qu'il ne frappe les barreaux de la cage avec son fouet pour attirer l'attention de la créature.

"Reek," souffla ce dernier comme si c'était la tâche la plus ennuyeuse et le plus déplaisante qui soit. "Ramsay veut que tu le rejoignes."

Reek hocha doucement la tête et attendit que l'autre ouvre la porte pour en sortir mais quand le blond aperçut le visage ensanglanté de ce dernier, l'homme de Ramsay fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et lui envoya un revers de la main.

"J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois." Le prévint Damon froidement en attrapant les mains de Reek. "J'espère que tu n'as pas rongé tes mains. Tu les as rongé ?" Il vérifia lui même mais ...

Oh, bien sûr, Théon connaissait ce jeu. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler, d'user de sa voix en présence d'humain autre que Ramsay Snow. Il était un animale. Alors il secoua vivement la tête pour se faire comprendre. Damon ne lui asséna pas de nouveau coup et semblait même déçu. Il se contenta de lui sourire et lui lança sur un ton peu agréable.

"Va rejoindre ton maître." Théon sorti prudemment de sa couchette et se reçu un coup de pied au niveau de la hanche, il était trop lent au goût du geôlier. "Et plus vite que ça."

La créature rampa presque sur quelques mètres en essayant de se relever jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à se mettre debout. En sortant du chenil, Reek fut frappé d'un coup direct au visage par le froid mordant. La neige tombait à gros flocons lentement sur le Dreadfort, endeuillant un peu plus cet endroit lugubre. En se dirigeant vers les quartiers de son maître, Reek ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Avec le temps, il avait apprit à ignorer parfaitement les remarques des autres sans flancher.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Ramsay et frappa timidement contre le bois de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit presque directement sur le bâtard de Bolton. Grand sourire, presque content de voir son Reek mais son rictus retomba presque aussitôt qu'il aperçu le sang séché sur le visage de son animale de compagnie.

"Reek. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, de peur que Ramsay ne s'énerve et ne le dépèce sur place mais le bâtard n'en fit rien. Calmement, il tendit le bras et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts.

"Qui t'a autorisé à manger des rats ? _Mes_ rats ?"  
"P-Personne ... My Lord ... Il ... Il m'a mordu alors je me ... Me suis défendu..." Balbutia le rouquin paralysé par la peur.  
"Défendu ?" Ramsay se moqua d'abord avec un petit reniflement puis il éclata de rire. Un rire qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne frappe Reek au visage. "La prochaine fois, tu sauras que tu ne dois pas manger sans que je t'en donne l'autorisation, ne t'ai-je pas déjà enseigné ça, Reek ?"  
"O-Oui ... Pardon ... Reek ne recommencera pas ... Promis..." Souffla la créature en frottant sa joue rougie par l'impacte mais à la fois reconnaissant que son maître sois de bonne humeur au point de ne pas lui arracher une dent ou un doigt en guise de punition.  
"Bien, maintenant, entres."

Il entra dans la chambre de Ramsay et quand le bâtard lui indiqua la chaise dans le coin, il s'assit, un peu nerveux, triturant ses mains mutilées alors que l'autre cherchait dans un coffre en bois des ... Habits. De vieux habits lui appartenant.

"Reek," la voix de Ramsay lui fit lever le regard craintivement en direction de son ravisseur et il prit garde à ne pas le fixer droit dans les yeux, à la place, il se concentra sur l'emblème des Boltons qui ornait son épaule. "nous allons chasser aujourd'hui. Tu seras de la partie. Il ne faudrait pas que tu finisses atrophié et ne devienne inutile, mh ?" Ramsay se rapprocha de lui avant de lui jeter sur les genoux un vêtement plus chaud en plus de ceux qu'il portait. "J'espère que ça ira pour notre sorti d'aujourd'hui."

Reek était heureux que son maître prenne soin de lui alors il ne posa pas de question et se contenta d'enfiler l'habit sous le regard satisfait de Ramsay.

"Merci my lord ..."

 **[...]**

Ramsay arriva aux écuries suivit de près par Reek qui avait la tête basse, comme un fidèle toutou. _Skinner_ , _Yellow dick_ ainsi que Damon avaient déjà préparé les chevaux. Le grand blond donna les rennes au Leader des _Bastard's boys_ qui ordonna aux autres de sortir avec leurs propres montures, leur indiquant de l'attendre dehors. Reek n'en reçut pas l'ordre alors il ne broncha pas de sa place.

"Reek, ton cheval est juste là. Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher les filles."  
"Oui, my lord."

Reek s'éclipsa de la vue de Ramsay jusqu'au chenil. Il y aperçu Ben, le gardien du chenil qui lui indiqua d'un mouvement du menton qu'il pouvait prendre les chiennes avec lui, sur ordre de Ramsay. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour accéder jusqu'aux cages et ouvrit les portes une par une. Bien sûr, les grosses bêtes pataudes qu'elles étaient sautèrent sur Reek comme si il était des leurs. Des chiennes de chasses vicieuses et cruels mais pas avec le rouquin, il faisait parti de la troupe et comme membre le plus faible, elles le protegeaient farouchement. Reek aimait beaucoup _Helicent_ qui se roula à ses pieds, elle était sa chienne préférée bien qu'il sache de quoi elle était capable. Quatre langues léchèrent son visage tour à tour, arrachant chez ce dernier de petits rires. Il caressa les filles une à une avant de se souvenir qu'il faisait peut-être attendre le bâtard de Bolton.

Il rejoignit en vitesse l'écurie avec sa petite troupe sur pattes qui, quand elles aperçurent Ramsay, se ruèrent autour de lui en aboyant joyeusement. Puis quand Reek passa au niveau de Skinner, le garçon le regarda avec un air mauvais avant de lui cracher au visage le nez retroussé par le dégoût : "Vas plus loin Reek. Ton odeur me retourne l'estomac." Et sur cela, Reek le regarda dans les yeux avant de les baisser pour fixer le sol.

Reek s'éloigna pour éviter de se prendre une autre réflexion bien que, les autres ayant entendus, se mirent à ricaner dans leurs barbes afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention de Ramsay. Quant bien même, ils n'eurent pas le temps de victimiser Reek plus longtemps que Yellow Dick revenait avec une femme qu'il traîna dans la boue par ses cheveux jusqu'aux pieds du cheval de Ramsay.

Le noiraud se remit bien droit sur son destrier dénommé _Blood._ Le cheval avait le même tempérament que son maître alors quand la fille tomba devant lui, l'animale à la robe sanglante frotta le sol de son sabot, prêt à la piétiner mais Ramsay resserra les rennes pour le garder en place.

"Bien ! Tout le monde est prêts ?" Les autres hochèrent la tête, chacun ayant un arcs, tous sauf Reek qui restait en retrait. La jeune femme au sol se mit à pleurer plus fort jusqu'à ce que Ramsay la calme. "La bonne nouvelle, Marie, c'est que nous allons te laisser une avance de dix minutes. Alors, si tu pars maintenant, et que tu arrives à franchir la forêt ... Tu gagnes." Le sourire carnassier de Ramsay pétrifia la jeune femme et il la pressa en haussant le ton. "Maintenant !"

Elle se leva, trébucha dans la boue glissante mais parvint tant bien que mal à sortir du Dreadfort. Alors que les autres tenaient les chiens, Ramsay se tourna vers son cher Reek et l'invita à grimper sur son cheval. Reek monta sur la bête et avança jusqu'à la hauteur de son maître qui se pencha un peu sur le coté afin de mettre sa créature en garde.

"Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu essaies de t'enfuir avec ce cheval. N'est-ce pas ?"  
Théon hocha la tête et récita à haute voix :  
"Tu organiseras une chasse et .. E-Et la ... La .. Proie, ce sera moi."  
"C'est exactement ça, Reek, bravo." Répondit l'autre avec une fausse sympathie.

Un peu impatient, Reek observa du coin de l'œil son persécuteur trépigner d'impatience, jouant discrètement avec la crinière de son cheval en attendant que la jeune femme prenne un peu d'avance afin que la chasse soit plus intéressante. Quant au rouquin, il était bienheureux d'avoir ce nouvel habit qui le tenait au chaud. Il remonta un peu le col, fourrant son nez dans le tissu. Il sentait comme Ramsay et d'une part, ça le rassurait ... Il aperçu que trop tard que son maître avait remarqué son petit manège et détourna le regard, honteux avant que l'autre ne donne un coup de pied à sa monture, indiquant le point de départ.

 **[...]**

Les chiennes hurlaient en fonçant à travers les bois. Il était si facile pour un chasseur de traquer une proie lorsqu'il avait neigé, les traces de pas aidaient beaucoup. C'était d'un ennui mortel ... Mais ils pouvaient se tromper également, peut-être qu'un paysan avait put passer par là. Reek en doutait. Alors ils suivaient tout de mêmes les chiennes de chasses jusqu'à ce que Skinner pointe du doigt un arbre.

"Juste là !"  
"Les garçons, on descend de cheval et on finit ce petit jeu à pieds. Les chevaux vont beaucoup trop vite pour elle on dirait !"

Les sbires de Ramsay se mirent à rire mais le fils de Bolton était très sérieux. Il était excité par la chasse et n'attendit pas de donner l'ordre de le suivre pour commencer à se diriger dans la direction de son future trophée.

Reek attacha les animaux avec précaution avant de suivre les autres. Il avait du mal à progresser en temps normale, il boitait de la jambe gauche à cause de ses doigts de pieds en moins fraîchement coupés, alors quand la neige recouvrait plus de trente centimètres, c'était encore plus pénible.

Il parvint quand même à les rattraper juste à temps, par les sept dieux, les anciens et les nouveaux. La jeune femme était au sol, une flèche plantée dans son épaule. Elle aurait put se dégager et s'en aller, si cette flèche n'avait pas finit sa course profondément dans le tronc de l'arbre juste derrière elle. _Pauvre femme_ , pensa Théon. _Mais ça vaut mieux elle que nous_ , répondit Reek.

 _Pitié_ , disait-elle. _Qu'ai-je fait_ ? Pauvre enfant. Pauvre femme. Tu n'étais qu'un autre jouet de Ramsay en réserve, lui qui aime tant chasser les jeunes paysannes comme si elles étaient du gibiers.

Le fils de Bolton s'appuya contre son arc presque aussi grand que lui et inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté, dévoilant son sourire le plus mesquin.

"Ma foi, moi qui pensais que ce serait plus amusant. Je t'ai pourtant donné une avance de dix minutes, non ? Il nous en a fallut quatre, enfin, il en fallait quatre pour mes filles pour te rattraper." Une chienne aboya, la bave aux lèvres, prête à en découdre mais Ramsay la stoppa. "Grey Jeyne ! Couchée, j'ai pas finit."

Ramsay ne pouvait-il pas simplement abréger la souffrance de cette Marie ? C'était insoutenable. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ça plus longtemps, alors il détourna le regard.

"Je donne d'habitude le nom des mes victimes à mes chiennes. Mais uniquement si la chasse a été intéressante et pour toi, ce ne fut ... Malheureusement ... Pas le cas." Ramsay claqua des doigts et alors la masse musculaire qu'était Grey Jeyne se rua sur la jeune femme qui se mit à hurler de douleur lorsque le canidé lui broya une partie du corps de sa mâchoire d'acier. "Tu n'auras pas ce privilège. Personne ne se souviendra de toi Marie."

Oh, si, une personne s'en souviendra. Théon s'en souviendrait.

Marie servit de festin pour les chiennes et en attendant qu'elles finissent leurs repas copieux, Ramsay resta à sa place, encore appuyé sur son arc. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très satisfait. Son visage formait une moue, les sourcils froncés, comme un enfant qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

"Reek," appela alors le noiraud. Reek se pressa pour venir jusqu'à lui. "Tu veux jouer à un jeu?" Oh, Reek savait qu'il ne pouvait dire ni oui, ni non. Il pouvait faire mieux que ça. Fidèle et loyale Reek.  
"Quel genre de jeu, my lord ...?"  
"Je pensais ... A une autre sorte de chasse. Comme, un cache-cache. Tu connais ce jeu ?"  
Depuis qu'il était Reek, Théon avait du mal à réfléchir. Il avait peur que chaque mots, chaque phrases ne soient qu'un piège. Il fallait qu'il prenne toujours son temps avant de répondre.  
"Je ... Je ne comprends pas ... Il ... Il y a une autre fille ...?"  
"Haaaa, stupide Reek ..." Soupira le plus âgé avec ce sourire au visage. "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Je repète, puisque mon chien à du mal à comprendre ... 'connais tu le jeu du cache-cache' ?"  
"O-Oui ... J'y joué ave-"  
"On s'en fou, Reek. Bien ... BIEN !" Le noiraud haussa le ton afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. "Puisque cette chasse a été un désastre, je propose un nouveau jeu !" Les yeux étaient à présent braqués sur Snow. "On va jouer à cache-cache et ... Celui qui trouvera Reek en premier, aura le droit de le sauter!"

Théon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se tourna lentement vers son maître, ne réalisant pas encore ce que venait de dire ce dernier. Il dégluti péniblement, soudainement prit par une angoisse. Les autres approuvèrent bruyamment, déjà prêt à jouer au jeu sordide de Ramsay.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son animale apeuré et lui attrapa les épaules presque gentiment, pour le rassurer. "Reek, ne laisse pas les autres t'attraper. Tu as compris ? Si l'un d'eux pose sa main sur toi, ce sera une double punition. Je suis bien clair ?" Les larmes commençaient déjà à monter. Reek hocha doucement la tête. Ramsay rapprocha alors ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota plus intimement : "Non, idiot. Je veux te l'entendre dire. Est-ce que j'ai bien été clair ?"  
"O-Oui ... Oui M'lord ..."  
"Et, pourquoi faisons nous ce jeu ?"  
Reek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant avec précaution ses mots qui dans son cerveau semblaient se balader à leur guise, comme des bulles de savons, sans qu'il ne puisse les attraper, les assembler, en faire une phrase cohérente. "Parce que ... J'appartiens à Ramsay ... Et personnes ... Ne touchent ce qui appartient à Ramsay ..." Aucun coups ne vint, c'était peut-être la bonne réponse, songea Reek. Il avait été tenté de rajouter un 'Snow' mais les Dieux savaient comment le plus grand aurait réagit.  
Ramsay semblait satisfait. Lorsqu'il recula, Théon put clairement apercevoir une lueur lubrique dans son regard. "Alors je vais te laisser dix minutes pour te cacher. On n'utilisera pas les chiennes, cette fois."

[...]

"Cours Reek, cours !" Lança Damon en se moquant de Théon alors que ce dernier s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Ses muscles criaient d'agonie sous ses efforts. Il était faible, trop faible pour espérer les semer, ses jambes le soutenaient à peine. Mais la règle du jeu n'était pas de fuir. Il devait se cacher. C'était différent des jeux auxquels Ramsay avait coutume de jouer avec les jeunes paysannes qu'il persécutait sans aucun état d'âme. Il devait se cacher. Uniquement se cacher en attendant qu'un les bâtards du Dreadfort ne l'attrape et ne le viole comme une vulgaire traînée.

La neige n'était pas son alliée. En plus d'être gelée, elle mouillait ses habits. Elle indiquait très clairement la direction qu'il avait prise. Les traces de pas mèneraient les hommes droit à lui. Il n'avait que peu de temps, mais Reek fit tout de même tourner son cerveau endommagé dans l'espoir de trouver une parade, un quelconque stratagème qui pourrait repousser le moment fatidique qui l'angoissait autant.

La forêt n'était pas un lieu sûr, le rouquin en était conscient et craignait pour sa sécurité. Elle abritait toutes formes de vies, comme des loups affamés par le manque de proies durant cette période de l'année, tapis dans l'ombre des bois. Mais Reek avait apprit que la pire chose que la forêt puisse abritait avait deux jambes, des yeux bleus et l'appelait par son nom.

Repasser plusieurs fois au même endroit, créer des fausses pistes. Ramsay aurait peut-être été plus imaginatif que lui, mais Reek n'était pas aussi intelligent que son maître. Théon le fut, au contraire de Reek. La peur de se faire attraper le faisait agir d'instinct.

Son cœur se stoppa net dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit le sons d'une corne. Déjà dix minutes qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine ?

Théon s'activa pour trouver un endroit approprié pour se cacher et du coin de l'œil, il apercevait déjà les hommes s'activaient à sa recherche. Les plus excités étaient naturellement les sbires du bâtard de Bolton. Quant à Ramsay, il était plus concentré dans sa traque.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais un jeu cruel.

Reek trouva enfin un endroit pour se cacher, un arbre feuillu malgré la saison. Il était assez imposant pour supporter son poids alors sans attendre, il grimpa aussi vite qu'il put, et s'assit sur une branche imposante, repliant doucement ses jambes contre lui afin de se faire le plus petit possible.

Comme un réflexe lorsqu'il était nerveux, il porta sa main à sa bouche, rognant ses ongles pour passer le temps malgré son anxiété alors que ses oreilles captaient l'activité des autres hommes dans la forêt. D'ici, il pouvait entendre Skinner geindre à cause du froid, jurer des noms oiseaux tandis que Damon appelait Reek comme si il s'agissait d'un petit chiot apeuré qui se serait égaré et qu'il tentait de retrouver. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque Dick se rapprocha de sa position. Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas bouger, ne faire qu'un avec l'arbre afin de leurrer le garçon. Il suivait les traces de Reek comme le ferait un chien à l'odeur. Heureusement que Reek avait eut l'idée de contourner l'arbre plusieurs fois.

Théon soupira enfin de soulagement quand l'autre s'éloigna. Ces quelques secondes de suspens avaient été les plus longues de toute sa vie, mais il ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite. La partie ne serait finit que lorsque la nuit serait tombée ou lorsqu'une personne l'aurait trouvé.

Il ne savait pas combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était coincé en haut de son arbre mais ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir. Rester immobile aussi longtemps dans le froid allait le tuer d'hypothermie.

Une branche craqua sur la droite. Ce n'était pas discret, une erreur pour un chasseur mais la proie qu'il chassait n'était pas assez intelligente pour fuir. Ramsay Snow scannait la forêt de ses yeux bleus à la recherche de son animale de compagnie, mais Reek devait bien se l'avouer fièrement, il avait trouvé la parfaite cachette.

 _Une minute_ , pensa Reek. Ramsay était juste en bas. C'était sa chance !

Il était hors de question qu'il finisse entre les mains des sbires de son maître, il ne voulait pas se faire humilier, finir encore sous les railleries pour avoir été la putain d'un des Bastard's Boys. Il préférait encore subir les tortures du noiraud aux yeux pâles.

Alors que l'autre s'éloignait un peu, Reek descendit de son perchoir avec précipitation. Il devait rattraper Ramsay avant que les autres ne le trouvent. Il le voyait déjà descendre dans la partie basse de la forêt et Reek fit attention de se faire aussi petit qu'une souris afin de ne pas se faire détecter par un des garçons autre que Ramsay.

Loyale et stupide Reek.

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, cherchant le noiraud mais il ne le vit nul part. Comment avait-il put le perdre en quelques secondes ?

Stupide et loyale Reek.

Théon s'en mordit la lèvre. Il avait quitté son abri et était peut-être en danger, pire encore, il allait désobéir à un ordre directe de son maître et en subir les conséquences au centuple... Il recula de quelques pas, pensant sincèrement retourner dans son abri de fortune mais l'ombre d'une personne s'éleva devant lui. Il était trop tard pour comprendre que la personne en question était derrière lui et qu'elle avait refermé ses bras doucement autour de ses épaules. Reek se raidit, ses pores suintant la peur lorsqu'il sentit la joue de son ravisseur contre la sienne puis son nez se coller doucement contre son cou, inspirant profondément son effluve. Théon senti contre la peau de son cou les lèvres de ce dernier se soulever doucement sur un sourire narquois.

"Reek ...?" Susurra l'autre à son oreille et le plus petit put se détendre un peu lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur. "Je vois que tu as su me rester loyale ..." Sa main droite remonta avec lenteur de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dépose sur la gorge de son captif, serrant doucement sa prise mais sans exercer une réel pression. "Je pensais que tu aurais profité de cette petite liberté pour t'enfuir, ou, que les autres t'auraient attrapé mais ... Te voilà."

Ramsay n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la voix de Reek pour l'instant. Ce dernier déglutit silencieusement, sa pomme d'Adam plus exposée sous la paume de son maître. Ramsay avait gagné la partie, et son pari. Sa bête lui était loyale. Au fond de lui, il était le plus heureux. Théon en était conscient. Il avait réussit à satisfaire son seigneur.

Lorsque le noiraud se détacha de lui, il fit rapidement pivoter Reek par ses épaules pour lui faire face et le rapprocha soudainement de lui. D'un battement de cils, les lèvres de Ramsay étaient sur les siennes, une petite récompense pour sa loyauté. Il le senti ensuite le pousser doucement en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la terre sous ses pieds. C'était une partie de terrain surplombé par un arbre gigantesque aux racines dénudées par sa chute et il offrait aux deux hommes un petit abri contre la neige.

Ramsay avait englobé tendrement le visage de son captif avec ses mains, mordillant doucement les lèvres de Reek qui gémit lorsqu'il senti sa peau se déchirer sous les canines tranchantes de son amant. Comme un déclic, le comportement de Snow changea aussitôt qu'il senti le goût d'hémoglobine sur sa lange. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et Reek sut d'instinct que ce n'était pas un très bon signe. Sa langue passa sur la partie de sa lèvre blessée avec engouement, lapant doucement le liquide rougeâtre qui s'en écoulait.

Reek n'osa pas bouger alors qu'il était entre les serres de velours de Ramsay Snow. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne cruel et ne le prenne violemment à même le sol.

"Oh, mon Reek ..." Minauda rauquement le plus vieux en collant son front au siens. "Tu as l'air effrayé." Il inclina la tête sur le coté. "De quoi as-tu peur ?"  
Théon hésita l'espace d'une seconde mais il finit par répondre honnêtement. Il n'était que Reek, loyale et honnête. "Les autres regardent, m'lord ..."  
Ramsay rit de lui. "Mon pauvre Reek ..." Soupira ce dernier avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, sa main gauche rejoignant ses cheveux roux. Ils avaient perdu de leurs éclats et étaient sales mais Ramsay les toucha comme il toucherait le plus fin des matériaux tel que la soie. "Donnons leurs de quoi se divertir, mh?"

Greyjoy ferma les yeux, les larmes humidifiant ses longs cils en comprenant qu'il servirait de divertissement aux perdants. Il coinça un cri désespéré dans sa gorge lorsque Ramsay le poussa au sol par ses épaules. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol ainsi que la paume de ses mains tandis que l'autre s'accroupit devant lui, attrapant une masse de cheveux dans sa main, forçant Reek à ouvrir les yeux.

"Allons, allons, Reek ... Plus vite tu obéiras, plus vite on rentrera." Il se moquait de sa réticence devant un publique. Ramsay se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes et leur adressa un mauvais sourire, un sourire qu'eux-même craignaient.

Reek n'eut pas besoin que son maître lui dise quoi que ce soit pour se tourner dos à lui et plaquer ses avants bras au sol. Il se pencha en avant, cambrant son dos et entendit derrière lui le soupire satisfait de Ramsay qui vint aussitôt planter ses doigts sur ses hanches. Les ongles de Théon grattèrent le sol légèrement et il se concentra sur un petit insecte devant lui qui passait entre les racines, ignorant les murmures des bâtards derrière lui.

Ramsay détacha la petite lanière qui retenait le pantalon de Reek et fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux, exposant le bas de son animale à l'air glaciale. Il tapota doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, indiquant clairement à ce dernier qu'il les écarte davantage pour lui. Les gants du noiraud se joignirent au sol, permettant ainsi à ses mains tièdes de parcourir la surface du bas du dos de son captif à même la peau. Il taquina le creux du bas de son dos, remontant doucement jusqu'à ses lombaires tout en découvrant cette partie de son corps jusqu'à ce que son vêtement se retrouve en dessous de ses omoplates.

Théon frissonna d'une part à cause de l'air frais mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais encore été touché de la sorte par Ramsay. Cela faisait une éternité que personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon. Néanmoins, il fallait être un idiot pour penser que l'autre serait doux avec lui. Surtout pas avec un publique à satisfaire ...

La main de Ramsay étant entre ses omoplates, il le senti imposer son poids afin de l'aplatir un peu plus près contre le sol. Reek grogna d'inconfort, déjà assez écrasé dans la poussière au point que des pierres pointues tentent de perforer son torse. Un gémissement pitoyable que seul Bolton entendit réussit à passer entre ses lèvres lorsque Ramsay vint frotter son entre-jambes contre le creux de ses fesses, aguichant une pointe d'excitation volontaire dont Reek se passerait bien. Le noiraud recommença, tenté d'arracher un second gémissement à Théon mais ce dernier resta silencieux, mordant sa lèvre assez fort pour réprimer un quelconque sons de sortir. Ramsay n'en n'eut que faire la seconde d'après et privilégia son propre plaisir à celui de Théon, frictionnant son sexe jusqu'à ce que le rouquin puisse discerner son excitation grandissante à travers ses habits. Le sang du prisonnier empourpra doucement ses pommettes juste à l'idée que Ramsay le prenne. Il en avait envie mais ne l'avouerait pas. Le sentir si près mais à la fois si loin était une véritable torture et Snow en était conscient. Il savait comment faire tourner la tête de sa stupide bête.

Pourquoi ne pas se laisser faire ? Il pourrait en tirer du plaisir.

 _Reek_ , ça rimait avec _Freak._

Ramsay se pencha sur lui en le maintenant en place avec ses mains sur chaque hanche, collant son ventre à son dos nu et dans ce même mouvement, ses lèvres trouvèrent le cartilage de son oreille sur laquelle il fit glisser sa langue généreusement, soupirant à l'intérieur avant d'y planter ses dents. Un couinement plaintif échappa à Reek qui se mit à remuer sous le corps chaud de son détenteur qui grogna de plaisir.

Un sifflement de la part de Damon indiqua que les autres avaient toujours leur yeux rivés sur eux et étrangement, l'idée excitait Reek à présent.

"Reek ..." Soupira le noiraud en débouclant sa ceinture calmement. "Reek, tu gémis comme un catin. On dirait bien que tu meurs d'envie que je te prenne, mh?"

Le rouquin frissonna de nouveau et cette fois, il ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre, il était Reek, stupide et honnête. "P-Pitié...Oui..."

Un rire mauvais lui répondit tandis qu'une douleur aiguë lui traversa l'espace juste en dessous de son oreille. Ramsay l'avait mordu jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Lorsqu'il entendit son petit sujet pleurnicher, il desserra sa prise et sa langue, chaude et humide, passa sur sa blessure fraîche au motif dentelé. Il s'y arrêta pour la regarder, l'admirer, cette légère couleur rougeâtre qui glissait lentement sur un ton rosé avec le mélange de sa salive qui le captivait.

Reek, _son Reek_ , était parfait. Et ses hommes, jamais ils ne toucheraient **sa** création, **son** obsession.

"Oh ... Je vais te baiser devant eux. Te faire hurler jusqu'à ce que l'on t'entende d'ici au Dreadfort." Une claque sonore raisonna dans les bois alors que la fesse de Reek prenait une teinte rouge. Ramsay murmura plus bas. "Tu n'es ni une femme, ni un homme." Une main baladeuse vint se déposer sur l'entre-jambes de Reek qui honteusement ravala un un geignement. Ramsay rit, il savait que son animale n'aimait pas être touché à cet endroit. "Dis moi ton nom."  
"Reek ... Je m'appelle Reek..."  
"A qui appartiens-tu ?"  
"Lord ... Lord Ramsay ..."

Ramsay approuva avec un léger "mmh" alors qu'il baissait un peu son propre bas, juste assez pour lui permettre de sortir son membre sans réellement se mettre à nu. Théon appuya son front contre le sol et senti l'extrémité humide du sexe de Ramsay glisser le long de sa raie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur son entrée.

Théon s'en mordit la lèvre, il tenta d'accélérer les choses mais le noiraud le repoussa légèrement, amusé, avec un "Te-te-te" qui se voulait autoritaire.

"Pressé ...?" Taquina ce dernier et Théon lui répondit avec un mouvement lent de la tête positif. Ramsay lui caressa tendrement les hanches. "Pourquoi attendre dans ce cas?"

Tout le corps de Reek se raidit brusquement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, ses dents se serrèrent à s'en briser l'émail. Le noiraud y était allé en un seul coup de hanches, autant douloureux pour l'un que pour l'autre. Théon n'eut pas assez de temps pour s'habituer à l'intrusion que déjà Ramsay entamer son rythme infernale. L'ondulation de ses hanches était violente, ne laissant aucun répit au jeune prisonnier qui hoquetait à la fois de douleur mais aussi d'un plaisir malsain.

Ses ongles entraient dans la terre, creusaient de petits sillons. Chaque coups que donnait Ramsay amplifiait la douleur au fond de lui qui se changeait ensuite en stimulus assez agréable pour faire haleter Théon.

"Regardez comme il cherche à se faire baiser par Ramsay!" Lança Skinner qui massait son entre-jambes devant ce spectacle.  
"J'aurais aimé être à sa place ..." Cracha Damon qui trépignait sur place, visiblement captivé de façon déplacé par les gémissements de Théon qui devenaient de plus en sonores.

Ramsay se retira momentanément afin de retourner Reek qui finit assit sur les genoux du noiraud, son membre entièrement logé en lui. Haletant, Théon croisa le regard de Skinner avant que Ramsay ne décide de bouger sans prévenir. Un coup directe sur sa prostate lui fit perdre pieds, gémissant à pleine gorge comme il ne l'avait jamais fait encore. Il fit tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, ne prenant même plus la peine de contenir sa voix.

Bolton le tenait par ses hanches, il le forçait à bouger, adapter son rythme chaotique. Il le griffait, le mordait. Il aimait l'entendre gémir tantôt pour exprimer le fait qu'il souffrait le martyr, tantôt pour exprimer sa satisfaction. Mais les Dieux savaient que Ramsay n'avait que faire de savoir si son animale prenait son pied.

Le plus étrange pour Théon était de ressentir encore du plaisir sexuel alors qu'il n'avait plus de membre depuis que Ramsay l'en avait privé en le castrant. Il ne lui restait que la sensation d'un membre fantôme et l'impression que son seigneur arrivait à son point de non retour, lui-même n'en était pas si éloigné que cela. Ses parois internes se dilataient pour adopter le membre engorgé de plaisir sadique de son maître et se rétractaient violemment à chaque fois qu'il frôlait le point le plus sensible e son anatomie.

Théon releva la tête, ses yeux fixés sur le ciel gris alors que les mains de Ramsay agrippaient ses deux orbes de chaires au point d'y laisser ses traces. Il les écarta, comme si ça allait le faire aller plus loin avant de relever le regard vers son captif dont il analysa les traits. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Il marquait le tempo avec le mouvement de ses mains, ordonnant à Reek de continuer de s'empaler sur son membre alors qu'il parcourait sa gorge avec ses lèvres. Il aimait mordre, surtout quand il s'agissait de Reek qui se serrait autour de lui à chaque fois que la douleur s'intensifiait.

Lorsque Ramsay se senti proche de jouir, il attrapa son captif par les cheveux et le dirigea brusquement vers son visage. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision et tout deux échangèrent un baiser que le noiraud domina naturellement. Il mordit la langue de Reek et lorsque celui-ci se mit à hoqueter, secoué par son orgasme, Ramsay se laissa aller avec un grognement animale.

Théon senti les fluides envahir ses parois internes. Son seigneur murmura quelques mots doux à son oreille, profitant du flou de la fin de l'ébat pour montrer une once de tendresse envers son animale. Le rouquin en profita pleinement, serrant doucement les habits de Ramsay contre lui alors que ce dernier en ronronnait presque, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Reek, Reek, Reek ...

"Sois un bon animale, veux-tu?"  
"O-Oui ... M'lord..."  
"Bien."

Ramsay se releva brusquement, laissant le rouquin tomber sur le sol alors que le noiraud s'habillait déjà. Les autres soufflèrent, jurèrent, déçu. Reek retrouva vite sa contenance et se mit à genoux afin de se rhabiller également.

"On s'en va." Ordonna froidement le noiraud à ses sbires qui rebroussèrent le chemin jusqu'aux chevaux. Hors de la vue de ses hommes, le bâtard de Bolton déposa sa main sur la tignasse sale de sa créature et lui murmura. "Tu as été parfait, Reek."

Une douce chaleur remonta le long de son échine. Il en oublia la douleur de son corps abusé et sourit à son maître, appréciant ses caresses. "Merci..."

 **[...]**

En rentrant au chenil, Reek réalisa une chose. Allongé contre les chiennes dont il profitait de la chaleur, le rouquin vint à penser qu'il se languissait de revoir son maître. Peut-importe qu'il le batte, le dépèce ou ne lui arrache encore une dent ou lui sectionne un nouveau doigt. C'était uniquement de sa faute si il avait été assez stupide pour décevoir son maître ...

Ramsay était la seule personne qui comptait pour lui à présent.

* * *

 _Oho ho ? Ben voilà. Nouvelle fanfic Thramsay. Au début c'est vrai que je voulais faire une fanfic AU modern qui collait à la chanson de Hollywood Undead - Another way out puis j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route malgré que je suis resté dans le 'thème' ... Enfin n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et, je corrigerais les fautes ah, ah._

 _Peace ! ~_


End file.
